1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing at least one semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor devices can be obtained through manufacturing steps such as placing a plurality of semiconductor elements are mounted on a single substrate, electrically connecting the semiconductor elements and wirings of the substrate by wires or the like, then dividing the substrate into individual semiconductor devices (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-28375). Before each step, aligning of the substrate is needed, which requires highly accurate aligning using a camera, a sensor, or the like.
Aligning may be performed such that a substrate held by an arm is transferred over a work table, the hold of the arm is released slightly above the work table to drop the substrate on the work table. Thus, the substrate is placed on the work table and the positioning is detected and the substrate or a working jig may be adjusted to precise position. Dropping the substrate can reduce excessive stress applied to the substrate.